


Brand Spanking New

by Livingshroom



Series: Daddy!kink Oneshots [3]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Zach likes it rough, sub!Zach, top!frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach had spent months in Big Brother worrying 'what his ass would feel like.' He had spent months in Florida wondering what Frankie would feel like inside him. But Zach had never imagined it like this. Now, Zach pressed his face into the pillow and couldn't suppress a groan as Frankie spanked him. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand Spanking New

It had been a stressful couple months. Back in Florida, it was hard for Zach to prove his devotion to Frankie; he woke up in his childhood bedroom and was surrounded by his bros. Zach fell back into the role that he was used to, but that didn't mean his feelings for Frankie had changed.

How could he convey his love through text messages? How could he show Frankie all his devotion through skype? When Frankie told him that they should 'take a break' and 'maybe see other people,' Zach had felt like his heart was breaking. Yet, he wasn't surprised. So Zach, struggling to hold back tears, had agreed it was for the best. 

New York was different. The air was crisp, and Zach could walk down the streets and be who he wanted. He could allow himself to love openly and fully.

"Zach, I'm so happy you're here. Everything feels right in the world again," Frankie had hugged him so tightly that Zach could feel the world stop spinning. Any confusion was gone. Finally, Zach knew that his feelings were returned, and Frankie could see that Zach was ready to commit. It was like all of their struggles had been leading up to this one euphoric moment. 

Zach pulled back, and he could see that there was a dark glint to Frankie's eyes. Zach bit his lip, all the pent up passion threatening to overflow, and he could barely restrain this desire anymore as they walked outside to meet the fans near the theater.

They had spent so long worrying and waiting that there had never been enough time for this. Sure, they had experimented a little during Halloween and Zach's first trip to New York, but they were rushed hand jobs and quick blow jobs in the bathroom and Frankie's bedroom.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, Frankie," Zach said as Frankie slammed his apartment door shut. They were both flushed, breathless, and eager. They had waited the night and so many nights before this.

Frankie was pulling off Zach's jacket as the stumbled inside and Zach was trying to undress Frankie and kiss him at the same time. Their kisses had gone from loving and soft to desperate and heated.

"God, Zach, you think I haven't imagined this moment? I spent the whole summer wondering if this was real and all these fall and winter months too. I want all of you, baby," Frankie promised as his hands tangled up in Zach's hair. They were both semi from anticipation.

They stumbled into Frankie's bedroom, and Frankie pushed him down onto the bed. Zach felt himself harden from the roughness. He loved when Frankie took control. Frankie straddled him, in nothing but his Calvin Klein underwear, and stared down at Zach with a loving smirk like he wanted to claim him right there and then. Frankie ground down onto him, and Zach almost wished that he could show the world this angle of Frankie. So they could see how beautiful Frankie looked with his legs wrapped around Zach. Shit, Frankie was perfect.

"You want me to ride you, Zach?"

"Um, no. I mean, yes, I want that too. But right now I want you to ,um, you know..." Zach blushed and buried his face into his hands.

He had never been very good at being honest and asking for what he wanted. Frankie leaned forward, ass still pressed against Zach's clothed erection, and kissed him. He cupped Zach's blushing cheeks in his hands and kissed him again. Frankie was being soft and sweet when all Zach wanted was for him to hold him down and take him.

"You want me to  _fuck_  you, baby? Is that it? You need to feel me inside you? No need to be embarrassed, Zach, you know that I love to take care of you. You look so cute and shy, but you don't need to be afraid. I'll be nice and gentle. I’ll make you feel so good, baby," Frankie promised as he reached over to his drawer and pulled out lube. Zach groaned, eager to feel Frankie's fingers inside him, and spread his legs.

"Oh, god, feels so nice,  _Frankie_. God, I've imagined what this would feel like for so long," Zach felt overheated as one of Frankie's slicked fingers teased his entrance. He eagerly fucked himself against his finger and bit his lip in concentration. 

"Oh, you  _naughty_ , little boy- you've done this before. And here I thought that you were down in Florida getting massages from hot blondes, but you've been fingering yourself. Isn't that right, Zach? You been touching yourself and wishing it was me instead? Fuck, you're so sexy," Frankie whispered in his ear as his fingers worked inside him. Frankie found his prostate more easily than Zach had, and his toes curled with pleasure as Frankie's fingertips massaged the sweet spot.

"Frankie, I need to feel you. Please, Frankie, please. Need you inside me," he begged as Frankie pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder and pulled his fingers out. Zach felt empty for a moment.

"Okay, baby, lean forward.  _Good_. Want to have you from behind," Frankie said as he repositioned Zach on his bed. Zach eagerly did as he was told, cock hard against his taut stomach, and he needed Frankie so badly.

Frankie spread his ass cheeks and pressed just the tip of his cock against it. Zach whimpered as he felt Frankie rub against his entrance, cock leaking precum, and Zach pushed back against him. Zach wanted more. Frankie teased Zach for a minute before he pushed inside.

"God, Zach, you. _Fuck_ \- feel so good around me. I'm the first one to ever have you like this, baby," Frankie sounded amazed as he slowly, ever so gently, moved forward. Zach tried to remember how to breathe as he adjusted to the feeling of Frankie inside him. His hand rubbed Zach's ass as he started to develop a rhythm. Zach moaned as the hand on his butt gently squeezed.

"Fra-frankie. Shit, it feels. Amazing. Better than. I thought. _Oh_!," Zach struggled to speak as Frankie started to build a pace. Then Frankie angled his hips, hit Zach's prostate, and- _gently_ \- slapped his ass.

Zach shuddered, and he almost came from the feeling of Frankie slapping his butt. It wasn't just the pain that aroused him. It was the thought that Frankie had him beneath him and could do whatever he wanted to Zach. He loved the feeling of giving up control.

" _Mhm_ , you like that, baby? I always had a feeling you would be into rough sex. You loved it when I bit your ear or pulled your hair while you sucked me off. In the BB house, you would be so eager and flushed when I bent you over the pool table. Tell me you want more, Zach. Come on, baby, I want to hear you beg for it," Frankie commanded as he slowed his pace. Zach's toes curled, and he desperately wanted Frankie to do it again.

"Please, Frankie, please."

"Please... _what_?"

"Plea-please spank me," Zach mumbled into the pillow, and he was red all over. He wasn't sure how his face had any blood left to blush with how hard his cock was. Frankie spanked him again, hard enough to leave a print, and Zach was amazed that he still hadn't cum yet. He was dripping in sweat. Listening to the sound of their skin sliding against one another. So eager and desperate.

"Harder, Frankie. _Harder_. Love it when you're rough, daddy," he begged as one of Frankie's hand wrapped itself in his hair and sharply pulled, and the other spanked his ass. Zach's mind became hazy with pleasure as he took it.

Zach had spent months in Big Brother worrying 'what his ass would feel like.' He had spent months in Florida wondering what Frankie would feel like inside him. But Zach had never imagined it like this. Now, Zach pressed his face into the pillow and couldn't suppress a groan as Frankie spanked him. _Hard_.

"You look so good, baby: your cheeks, cock, and lips are all the same shade of red. Always so pretty for your daddy. So good," Frankie praised him. Everything felt so raw, and Zach loved the pain mixed in with pleasure. Frankie's words were so soft, but his hands were rough against his ass cheeks. Zach loved to be spanked.

"Harder, daddy. So good. Love when you take control," Zach, lost in the pleasure, moaned. He came as Frankie's cock rubbed against his prostate, and his hand slapped Zach's tender thighs. Zach came quietly as he hid his face into the pillow. He came without ever having to be touched.

Frankie, who hadn't finished yet, rocked inside him a couple more times before he came. Zach clenched around him, and he whimpered in disappointment when Frankie pulled out. He missed him inside him already.

"Wow, Zach. You're..." Frankie struggled to find words to explain, "Kinker than I thought. I was going to be soft and gentle for your first time, and then you're all 'pull my hair and spank me, Daddy.' Shit. I think I might need to invest in a gag to keep the neighbors from complaining."

Zach snuggled into Frankie's chest, "I'm full of surprises."

"And I'm ready to discover them all."

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this so real tho
> 
> Leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed


End file.
